


Wait For Me

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words meant more to the lover that sang in movements than touches to the honest man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

He was near giving up. His fingers were sore from holding on all these years but his heart was hurting and he knew they didn’t have much longer. Time couldn’t mend what was already broken to begin with. His pillow was tear-stained and his eyes could barely take a computer screen for longer than an hour without having to get up and get some fresh air.

Though, he saw the pillow when he came over. He saw the porn bookmarks from the lonely nights he couldn’t respond to his Skype calls and it killed him but he couldn’t do much about it. There was him, and his career in Austin. He had his gun and ammunition ready for the flight to God knows where.

“I’m like a soldier’s wife, waiting for you to come home with a smile on my face but a stabbing pain in my head that you might not come home after all. It takes a toll on your soul. Grabbing and hoping for someone that not might make it to tomorrow in the deserts.”

Maybe he should take more trips to Austin. Maybe he should do something…

It came to him often, asking himself why they were together to begin with. It wasn’t in his head to be condescending, no. He had forgotten what it felt like to not be loved. He had forgotten what life was before Ray walked in. He had creeped in like humidity after a storm. He was merely in Austin for a few weeks and he left with bruises on his neck and a new heart. He had fallen in love with everything Ray was (and still is).

Five years down the road, and his new heart was still beating what seemed like new. Though, he couldn’t say the same for Ray’s. More than once had the Skype calls ended up with tears in their eyes and an unfulfilled need to kiss each other.

Airports became new beginnings in love and rekindling. At first, Ray came with a friend. Sometimes Geoff and Gavin, once with Michael, a few times with Burnie, As the years went on, he had came alone so he can kiss him and cry in public without having to explain.

It never mattered if the plane arrived at four in the morning or eleven at night, he was there to meet him.

The first few nights were filled with lust and need until it fizzled out for the remaining time until it was time to go home and the bruises and longing came back into his heart and there was nothing he could do but call and tell him he’ll be back soon.

There was something missing… Dan was sure he was missing something. Had he forgotten to saysomething? Had he forgotten to do something?

It was like Ray, to say nothing but express everything. Communication through the way he sulked in the stairway or how long he took in the shower. He would sit next to him on the sofa and he didn’t say a word and yet, the air felt heavy and his muscles began to ache as if there were bricks on his shoulders.

The plane ride from London to Austin felt painfully long this time. He barely paid attention to the movie he was watching or the music he was listening to. His mind was focused on his relationship with Ray and how he would go about to fix what Ray said was shattering in front of him. He sighed.

Was there something wrong with him?

The flight attendant declared it was raining in the late hours of the Austin night.

Dan never had to search the crowd for him, because he stood out the most to his eyes. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he saw Ray run up to him and wrap his arms around him. Dan dropped his luggage to squeeze him; to feel his being. He gripped at his sweater and took in his scent. He smelled wonderful.

Ray held his hand all the way home even when the humidity of the rain made them sweaty. It had been five years and he still never got used to feeling Ray’s skin on his. Had it always felt so fragile and soft? It felt nice.

They walked into their apartment and Dan’s hands reached out first to touch Ray’s waist; pulling him towards him to lock his lips with his. His heart was beating a mile a minutes as he pressed him against the wall, taking in his taste and four months worth of longing and teasing through sexts. He pulled away to breathe to only suck at his neck.

Dan called it sex.

Ray only whimpered and moaned as he moved to the thrusts in rhythm. 

The dial on the clock clicked in his head when he watched Ray get out of bed without a kiss to wash up. He had hurt him again and Ray won’t say a word. His heart hurt enough to make him physically ache. He twisted under the sheets to regain a comfortable position.

Ray came back to bed without a word. Dan couldn’t move, his head was spinning and he was trying to form his words into a mouthable phrase.

“Dan-” Ray started as they stared at each other in the dim light of the lamp.

“Ray.I-I-.”

“Maybe we should break up.” “I-I love you” They said at the same time.

Dan’s eyes widened as he heard the words spill from Ray’s mouth. Ray’s brown eyes were large as well. He couldn’t say the rest. No, there was no point in finishing. He changed his mind. Dan shot up from the bed and started to dress.

“Wait! No! Don’t go!” Ray shouted as he pulled on his arm.

“You said enough.”

“Dan, please, I made a mistake.”

He broke away to pull on his shirt. He would find a hotel, maybe just go to Gavin’s or Geoff until it was time to go home (but he knew he was home and England was just a temporary home until he figured out how to close the distance).

“I fucked up,” Ray whimpered.

“Really? Did you?” He questioned before leaving the room. His heart still hurt but  _goddamn fucking dammit he loved Ray_. He turned around and crawled on top of the bed, pinning Ray’s hips between his knees and taking his face into his hands. Ray didn’t have his glasses on so he might’ve not been able to see the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “I love you. I never said it in the five years we’ve been together but god damn, I love you. I bloody damn love you. This trip was to tell you I’m retiring from my military practice to come to Austin to live with you.”

Ray stayed silent.

“Now,” Dan sniffled. “Please be honest, I beg of you. “

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore,” Ray choked.  

“Of all the things,” Dan croaked before the tears came falling onto Ray’s cheeks. Ray grabbed at Dan’s shirt to pull him down low enough so he can kiss him.

“I love you. I love you.” Dan cried between kisses.  Ray tried to shush him, as he felt his tears pool around his neck.

“Shh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Ray kept apologizing. “I love you too.”

Dan began to calm down and removed his clothing to settle into bed once again with his lover.  He took hold of Ray’s hand as he sniffled out the remaining tears of an eventful evening. The warmth of Ray’s body brought him comfort as he could only hear his breathing and the occasional car that passed down below the apartment.

 _“Wait for me._ ”

 


End file.
